One Dance (Remix)
“'One Dance (Remix)'” is a song remixed by Justin Bieber and originally sung by Drake. The song premiered at a Monte Carlo club in France on the night of 28/29 May 2016. On the same day it was known that the song would first be aired on OVO Sound Radio.[https://twitter.com/OVOSound_radio/status/736797258759307264 Twitter - @OVOSound_radio "One Dance (Remix) - Justin Bieber Coming Soon."] It aired in Episode 23 on OVO Sound Radio. Audio Lyrics Kyla Baby I like your style Justin Bieber Lips on your neck We're never too close now Nothing like you and me I don't know your name But I'm sure that you know me A little life with the music The feeling is mutual Loving the way you move on me Skin so soft, hands on my face to be directed And you're all that I can see You give the baddest one in here a run for their money And when this song comes on, you know I need a one dance 1942 in my hand One more time 'fore I go Body lockin', put a hold on me I need a one dance 1942 in my hand One more time 'fore I go Body lockin', put a hold on me You know, I like to go wild So make your way over here right now We only got a little while Just thinkin' out loud Celebrate life with me babe Don't be in a rush to go now Oh girl I need a one dance 1942 in my hand One more time 'fore I go Body lockin', put a hold on me I need a one dance 1942 in my hand One more time 'fore I go Body lockin', put a hold on me Hold on me Yeah, yeah, yeah One more dance is all I need One more dance is all I need Oh, oh, oh Kyla Baby I like your style Drake Grips on your waist Front way, back way You know that I don't play Streets not safe But I never run away Even when I'm away Oti, oti, there's never much love when we go OT I pray to make it back in one piece I pray, I pray That's why I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me Kyla Baby I like your style Drake Strength and guidance All that I'm wishing for my friends Nobody makes it from my ends I had to bust up the silence You know you gotta stick by me Soon as you see the text, reply me I don't wanna spend time fighting We've got no time And that's why I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me Wizkid Got a pretty girl and she love me long time Wine it, wine it, very long time Oh yeah, very long time Back up, back up, back up and wine it Back up, back up and wine it, girl Back up, back up, back up and wine it Oh yeah, very long time Back, up, back up and wine it, girl Kyla + Wizkid Tell me I need to know, where do you wanna go? Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow Make you lose control Where, where, where Where, where, where, where Oh yeah, very long time Where, where, where Back, up, back up and wine it, girl Where, where, where, where Cause if you're down Back up, back up and Cause if you're down Back up, back up and Cause if you're down Back up, back up and Drake I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me I need a one dance Got a Hennessy in my hand One more time 'fore I go Higher powers taking a hold on me References Category:Songs Category:Remixes